Stealing the Spotlight
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A human with the power of fire threatens Earth. But the gang is no where to be found.
1. Death Needs More Minions

He stumbled along the road in present day Earth. He name was Zak Montello. He wore tattered jeans and a stained shirt. Now he wasn't homeless, but was close to it.

He hasn't been paying rent, had massive debts, and was hated by almost everyone. And the people he wasn't hated by hated him.

He sat is his living room which consisted of a slightly broken TV and a chair. It wasn't much, he got by with it.

He was holding a coffee cup and wearing a nightcap, apparently having just woken up. He was reading the newspaper as he was sitting on the chair.

He spits out his coffee when he looks over at an article. It was about two people who are working together to string up brand new, multi-colored lights. Jealous, he mutters beneath his breath.

"Why can't that be me?!" He exclaimed.

"I can do the same thing!" He tried to calm himself down. He knew what would happen if he got too angry.

He saw a shrink for this, but they did nothing. He then thought to go outside for a nice stroll. Maybe his house wouldn't be evicted.

Meanwhile, Aaron and Humphrey were still trying to get their devices to work.

"Get us out of here!" Carlos yelled.

"If you say that one more time, I'm going to punch you." Aaron said bluntly.

"What's wrong with it?" Kate asked.

"It's broken. Just great…" Aaron sighed.

"Then how will we get home?" Erik asked. Humphrey paced back and forth.

"Well?" He asked.

"I'm thinking!"

Kate then whispered to Aaron. "I love it when he's thinking…"

"Oh, really! This turns you on?"

"Hey, you're no different!" Kate replied as she blushed.

"Besides, Death needs more minions…"

"What?"

"What?" Kate blinked.

"Nothing…" Aaron replied.

Zak starts to drags a heavy ball of Christmas lights and starts to decorate his house.

"I bet this will get the media's attention."

Suddenly, when he was hammering in his nails, a woman walked by. "Sir!" She exclaimed.

"Hmmm? Oh, it's you Laura." She wore a brown pantsuit and glasses.

"You need to pay your bills!" She said. "Tomorrow, we will evict your house!" She then left.

On the roof of his house, Zak hammers down nails to tie the light cords around. He starts to grumble with this.

"Damn people." He grumbled.

"Why can't I get what I want?" He then hit his thumb with the hammer and yelled in pain.

While this happened, the sun started to shine directly at him for a bit and his back was hot for the heat.

He dropped the hammer and sucked his thumb. He pointed at the hammer as he was about to yell at it.

He then shot a fire ball at it. He recoiled at the flames and then looked at the hammer. It was burnt to a crisp. He didn't know what was going on.

Maybe the mixture of heat and anger made this? Who knew? But he liked it.


	2. Burn The Day Away

Zak was sitting on his chair as he was trying to think of what just happened. He had never done anything like this.

"What is wrong with me?" He whispered. "No, no way! I'm fine! I'm going to finish my masterpiece!"

Back outside, Zak then realizes that he has to pull out all the stops when all of the lights he put on didn't work. Earlier, he called a news station to come to his house.

Meanwhile, Humphrey and his friends were trying to get out of the courtroom without being seen by the cops.

But there were cops at the front door. They needed a plan.

"Do you have that Howler 2000?" Humphrey asked.

"Wow, that's my popular invention. Well, next to my Creation. But sadly, I don't have it."

Humphrey groaned. He looked at his device. He then noticed he had a cord in it.

"Did you notice this?" Humphrey asked Aaron. He then looked at his device and he had the same cord.

"I think that this is a power cord. We use it to charge our devices or…"

Aaron had a smug face. Humphrey knew what he was thinking.

A crowd gathers to see Zak's decorations. Among that crowd were the people of the news channel.

Zak had many items stacked on his house tied together with Christmas lights. The items decorating his home include a street lamp, a disco ball, a car, and a lighthouse light, among other things.

Zak, donning a pair of tinted safety goggles, throws the switch to his lights. But what he didn't know was that his new power went into the switch.

The lights ended up lighting up the entire forest. While shielding her eyes, a woman's arm catches fire which soon spreads to her entire body.

Behind her, a blinded kids run into each other. The newscaster's head begins to boil, while the top half of his cameraman's body explodes.

Many near the sight were instantly vaporized from the extreme heat of the light.

Zak then shut it off. His body was a bit charred, but he healed himself very quickly from it.

He looked around to see dead bodies everywhere. "Whoa."

He said in amazement. Did he do that? It couldn't be.

He then paced back and forth trying to figure out what was going on. He then stopped and looked at his arm.

He extended it to a tree and a fire ball shot out of it. It burnt the tree instantly.

He then smiled and laughed evilly. This is what he wanted. Something that would bring him out of the ditch that is his life.

"Praise the Lord!" He yelled.

He then made his way towards the city.


	3. Burning up

Humphrey and Aaron went closer to the robots and found they had an output of their backs.

"Alright…" Humphrey whispered. "Let's do this…"

He counted down with his fingers. One….two…..three! They then jumped on their backs and tried to plug in the cords.

The robot cops were shocked at this, but realized they were being jumped. They thrashed around until they found the two were off.

Humphrey and Aaron fell down with a grunt. "Well, that didn't go as planned…"

"Seize them…" One of the cops said. They grabbed Humphrey, Aaron, and Kate. They struggled, but the robots were stronger.

But the two animals they didn't catch were Erik and Carlos. They hid behind the door and no they had to find a way to help their friends.

Meanwhile, in the present, Zak walked through the city and helped himself with everything around there.

He stole many things and disrespected people that were next to him. The police would have come sooner, but he torched them and their cars.

What was left was a burnt pile of metal and bodies. He laughed as he saw it. It made him smile in a twisted kind of way.

He walked into the mayor's office and there were many politicians there. They looked at him shocked. What was this man doing here?

He barged into a room that held the most esteemed people, including the president. Living in the slums of Washington, D.C. had perks.

He went to the center and stood there until the mayor of the town stood up and spoke to him.

"Excuse me sir! What are you doing here?!" He asked in a thick, Texan accent.

"Oh, just visiting my favorite mayor!" He said with a smile. A guard went to the president's side whispered.

"We should go. Remember what happened with the tribbles?" He commented. The present shuddered.

"Let's go…" He then left with his guards. Zak then began to speak again.

"I can't see my favorite mayor?"

"You sir, don't belong here. But Death does need more minions." The mayor said in a weird tone.

"What?"

"What?" The mayor asked as he blinked.

"Nothing… but down to business."

He then put on a gas mask. The politicians and mayor looked at him in confusion.

"Sir, what is that?" He asked.

"A gas mask…" A muffled answer came.

"Excuse me?" He removed his mask.

"A gas mask." He said clearly. He put it back on.

"What for?" The mayor asked.

"For the smoke…" He answered muffled.

"Excuse me?" Zak groaned.

"For the smoke…"

"What smoke?" Zak then blasted everyone behind him with a fiery blast.

Everyone screamed and tried to leave, but the doors were locked. Zak laughed evilly. He simply enjoyed this.


	4. Meet the Pyro!

Zak successfully burned the whole office in the city. It still kept burning even though the firemen were trying their best to put it out.

Zak stood in the middle of it. He looked down and saw the Mayor crawling to him.

He tried to speak. "What do you want?" He coughed as he breathed in heavy smoke.

Zak just smiled at him. "Tick Tok, goes the clock…" He began.

The mayor shuddered. "And then what shall we see? Tick Tok, until the day, when thou shall be married?"

He then burnt the mayor to a crisp. Meanwhile Erik and Carlos were pacing back and forth, trying to find a way to get their friends back.

"What do we do?" Carlos panicked.

"I wish I knew. I think Death needs more minions."

"What?" Carlos asked.

"What?" Erik blinked.

"Nothing…" Carlos said awkwardly. 'Strange, the penguins said the same the same thing…' Carlos thought.

He shook his head and started to think again. As they were thinking, the screen is burned away to reveal the feet of the Zak, fire axe in hand, walking over a pair of glasses towards the camera.

"I fear no man." A person on a TV said. "But that... thing... it scares me."

Cut to a view behind the Zak's right shoulder. A person shuts a door before another can join him inside. They pull desperately on the handle. Cut again to the interview room.

"No, I... I ain't, I ain't talking about that freak. All right?" A man said in the interview.

Worried, he tries to detach the microphone from his shirt. He sits upright in his chair, in near panic.

"He's not here, is he?" He started to panic. "How do I get this f***ing thing off?!"

"One shudders to imagine what inhuman thoughts lay behind that mind…" A TV interviewer said.

Cut to Zak firing his arms, then to a wider shot, showing an entire wooden town in flames.

"What dreams of chronic and sustained cruelty?" He questioned.

Cut to a front view of Zak, zooming rapidly into the blackness of one of his eyes. When these focus, it shows a psychedelic dreamscape. The view from his eyes shows colorful hills, lollipops, floating cats and quaint villages.

Zak laughs evilly. He seems to be spraying a rainbow-colored mist over ground, causing colorful flowers to spring from the lawn in front of him.

Within this dreamscape, many people appear as chubby little cherubs and sound like babies. While Zak in the dreamscape shoves a lollipop in someone's mouth, the scene cuts to the battle as he hits the person with a fire axe.

Zak then blows bubbles in another person's face, but shoots actually shoot them with a flare gun in the battle, knocking him back. In the dreamscape, a firefighter appears out of a box, and Zak closes the box on him.

In reality, Zak traps the person in a shed by barring the door with his axe.

"No!" The person screams. He then bathes the shed and the firefighter in flames, while in the dreamscape; Zak continues to shoot streams of rainbow mist. As he passes, a person salutes and celebrates Zak as he leaves while in reality.

"I'm burning!" A person screams. Everything is in flames now.

A woman flees while a man crashes out of a second-story window to the ground. He crawls over to the ankle of a nearby person.

The man is holding Zak's ankle.

"Help!" He shouts as he looks up.

Zak looks down and shoots his flame. The man can be heard screaming as the view zooms in on Zak's face, flames reflecting off the eyes as he tilts his head.

Cut back to the dreamscape, where Zak happily walks away into the sunset. The view zooms out and passes through the burnt, gaping hole in the stomach of a Firefighter.

The view transitions back to reality as the Firefighter clutches his smoldering innards for a moment and then falls over with a stifled groan.

Zak continues to walk away into the sunset, whistling to "Do You Believe in Magic?" as the town begins to collapse from the inferno, the streets littered with charred corpses.


	5. It's a High to be Loathed

Zak found himself in the office of politicians. It wasn't the white house, but a place of high standard. The U.N. building.

They heard and saw what he did. They started to berated him and throw things at him.

"You are scum!" The head politician, Gregory, said. "We are not giving you the Earth. We have an army coming this way."

Everyone cheered for that. Zak smiled. The politicians of many races continued to yell and throw things at him.

"Don't worry. I'm not afraid of an army. But before you meet your demise, I want to tell you something…"

"We are not listening!" Someone shouted.

"Oh, I love to hear that. People hating me. That's the best feeling ever."

A jazz number then began to play. He started to sing.

"Don't really care for chasing women. Never was keen on booze."

He jumped around the tables and kicked each politician with each jump.

"Don't take cocaine or "Mary-Jane", No, I get drunk on boos!"

He then stopped for a second. "Eh, that's "b-o-o-s", not "z-e" as before."

"Uh... We get it...!" A person said. Zak continued.

"Because...You've got to love to be hated. Find the good in being bad. Oh, the crowd is full of gentlemen, but they've paid to see the cad."

He jumped on each of the people's heads and landed on the floor.

"Yes it's a hoot, a kick, a gas, when you're the villain of the show. Once you wear black you never go back, it's a-high to be loathed."

He then hit a light and it made a shadow of him. He began to make things in the shadow.

"Chucky, Stalin, Megatron, Eric Cartman, Donkey Kong."

"Vader, Nader, Simon Legree. Terminators 1, 2 and 3." He moved around and the light moved with him.

"Iago, Joker, Voldemort. McEnroe on center court. Mr. Burns and Skeletor, keep your good guys, what a snore." The camera zooms and we see a room with the politicians in an uninterested expression.

"When it's your head they want to sever, and your blood they want to shed, you know you're gonna live forever, if everybody wants you dead."

"So listen up because I've given, the best advice you'll ever know. So feel the thrill, I know you will, it's a-high to be loathed!"

At the last note he then started to set the room in flames.

Everyone tried to leave, but were charred to death. No one survived. He had it now.

He had the Earth in his grasp. Humphrey, Kate, and Aaron were in jail and Erik and Carlos were still stuck in the court room.

Everything was going down in flame and now it was Zak's time to steal the spotlight.


End file.
